Virtual assistants provide a type of user interface that enables a person to interact with a computing device (e.g., a smart phone or other computing device). A virtual assistant may be configured to simulate a person, in some respects, so that the person interacting with the computing device with the help of a virtual assistant may have an experience similar to interacting with another person rather than a machine. For example, the virtual assistant may allow the person to interact with the computing device by speaking to provide voice input to the virtual assistant. A conventional virtual assistant may interpret the voice input provided by the user, perform one or more actions based on the user's input, and “talk” back to the user by using a voice interface.